The True Queen of Olympus
by ShakespearePoet101
Summary: Aurora Queen of Olympus disappeared mysteriously, some thought her dead while others still hung onto the hope that she was still alive and would return. And return she did, when Perseus Jackson was about to be sent to Tartarus for a crime he didn't commit. She takes him under her wing and trains him for the war that could just make Olympus fall once and for all...
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One: Queen Aurora_**

The night seemed to be sparkling in beauty, the Moon was at its fullest and the stars were shining their brightest to the people below it seemed to them like Artemis was in a good mood. While to the people high above the clouds, on the top of Mount Olympus it actually seemed like Artemis was being lazy. The people of the Godly realm were going about their daily lives, while the ones above in the grand Pantheon were busy at work or so it seemed.

"You so just cheated Hades." Poseidon God of the Ocean, said to his brother Hades God of Death, who was busy getting his earnings from their second game of Poker or the equivalent of it. Hades just shrugged and chuckled slightly, which caused Poseidon to pout. Athena who was talking to Artemis rolled her eyes slightly, at him which caused Poseidon to stick his tongue out at her and laugh.

"I'm just glad Aurora isn't here, or else she would have won and somehow win even more." Zeus said, with a slight shudder. The other two nodded thinking back to all the games and more importantly the money they lost to their older sister.

"Where is Aurora anyway?" Aphrodite asked, looking up from applying eyeliner to her eyes. Everyone glanced towards the empty throne at the head of the U-Shaped formation that made up their thrones.

"I have no idea, but I'm guessing she's probably in the gardens." Athena said her stormy gray eyes shining with concern. All the other gods and goddesses accepted not wanting any thing more sinister. So they went back to their games or conversations.

* * *

While in the city below a woman walked along the streets looking at the daily life of her people. This woman's name was Aurora, Queen of Olympus and the Eldest Child of Rhea and Kronos, and Goddess of Light, Darkness, Time, Earth, Animals and Monsters. Aurora was well known for her kindness and beauty, she had hair like liquid sunlight, that cascaded in gentle waves down to her shoulder blades.

Her skin was beautifully porcelain and was unblemished, and whenever she smiled she showed off her perfect pearly white teeth, that seemed to shine in the light. But her eyes that was something everyone swooned over men and women alike, her irises were a beautiful blue color that no one knew the name of, and around her pupils were a beautiful light purple and seemingly coming out of the purple were streaks of black. Surrounding her irises was the most beautiful shade of gray that seemed to be able to melt into the blue. (Story Picture for better Visualization.) And her Sclera had a tint of silver in it that made her eyes shine more. She was tall and slender she had high cheekbones and aristocratic features. And the aura around her was a silvery white, Aurora was loved throughout Olympus.

Aurora was currently wearing a white himation that fell to the ground and her peplos was silver and they contrasted beautifully. She wore a amulet of a Phoenix her sacred animal, the Phoenix in the amulet was made out of beautifully welded gold with rubies and orange amethyst streaked through the wings. The Phoenix was in the center of a circle symbolizing the Circle of Life. The outside ring was made of silver with flames inscribed in. Aurora was wearing normal sandals and the thing that symbolized her power even more was the diadem resting atop her head. The beautiful crown was made completely out of silver and it had diamonds adorning it's many curves, in the center of the diadem was a Phoenix with its wings outstretched and in the center there was a sapphire mixed with diamond sparkling in the light. (Sort of looks like Ravenclaw's diadem.) But, one of her most sacred objects she owned was resting on her wrist, it was a simple multi-welded bangle that could be slid off with ease, but when pressed in the right way, it turned into a 4 foot long sword, with a double edged blade, the blade itself was a silvery white with a black hue. The blades hilt had beautifully tailored leather wrapped around it and one diamond on the end of it, and inscribed on it was ' _Beholder Soarta lui.'_ Aurora was currently on her way to the Pantheon to beat her brothers at their favorite card game.

She looked around and couldn't help but smile, this was her home and these were her people and she loved them both. She started to ascend the grand marble stairwell, she reached the top when the throne rooms door burst open and her brothers, sisters, nieces and nephews were standing there looking happy that they saw her.

"Thank us, your all right." Hades said, his obsidian black eyes shining with relief. Confusion entered her, she wasn't that late was she. Athena saw the confusion and smirked slightly at her, which caused Aurora to raise her eyebrow.

"The Big Three were worried about you, they were about to call an all out search party." Athena finally supplied.

"We weren't going to send out a gigantic search party, just a few Nymphs, and some Minor Gods and Goddesses." Zeus muttered, Aurora chuckled slightly, her brothers really could be immature sometimes.

"Well thank you for the concern, Air Head." Aurora said with a affectionate smile, and with that she walked into the throne room followed quickly by the rest. She started to change into her godly figure towering at 13 feet. She sat down in her throne, which was made entirely out of white alabaster, with designs of Phoenix's being reborn engraved on the sides. Though the seat at a plush cushion that made her feel comfortable when she was sitting for long hours. Poseidon and Zeus sat on either side of her while Hades sat beside Zeus, and Hestia sat besides Poseidon. Aurora looked at her family, who were now arguing over something petty, she rolled her eyes slightly, and stopped time for her actual meeting. And, she wasn't disappointed because before her the Three Fates appeared, Clotho the one that spins the thread, Lachesis the one who determines how long someone lives for, and finally Atropos the one who decided how many die.

Aurora stood from her throne and shrunk down into her mortal form, and bowed respectively. The three sisters dipped their heads.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" Aurora asked, with a smile. The three fates glanced at each other, before turning back to her with what could be related to sadness in their eyes.

"We come bearing bad news, young Queen." Clotho said, her old and wise voice floating through the still air.

Worry grew inside of Aurora, she frowned slightly. "What sort of bad news'" She asked worry evident in her tone. The fates again looked at each other before replying.

"You must leave, you must train for what is to come. You must not tell anyone where you are going, or why. There will be a War, that will make the two before look like nothing. You must train, you cannot do that here you will bring to much attention to yourself, there are to many distractions here you will pass the Crown off to Zeus. And, you will disappear only to come back when the Hero is in great peril, and you will take him under your wing, and become the True Queen of Olympus." The three fates said in unison, but what they said Aurora couldn't believe. She had to leave her home, her family and her people for something that hadn't even happened yet. But, Aurora knew she had to leave if it was in her Fate then she needed to leave, she looked at the Fates and nodded her eyes betraying her sadness.

"We are sorry, but it is the only way." Lachesis said, looking at her with her swirling black eyes. And, with that the three fates disappeared in a flash of light, the didn't faze Aurora in the slightest. She returned into her godly form and sat back into her throne, she looked around at the frozen forms of her family and sighed sadly she schooled her features, before letting time slip back into place. Her family never knowing what had just transpired, the rest of the meeting Aurora spent in relative silence, her eyes distant. She put her input on some matters but not much to lost in her thoughts to care.

Her siblings glanced at each other in concern, but let her be. Finally when the meeting was over Aurora stood up and flashed out of the throne room. She reappeared in her Temple, the beautiful tapestries of Aurora and her family hanging on the wall, the only real pictures she had of herself. She walked past her familiar, Katria, the beautiful Phoenix trilled softly sensing her bonded stress. Aurora smiled softly at her, and gently stroked her head before continuing down the hall.

Aurora reached her study, and sat down on her chair, she pulled out a quill and parchment and wrote down, one of the biggest lies she probably ever told. After a few letters, addressed to certain people, she decided to make a letter for all of her people as a whole.

 _'Dear Olympus, and all her people ,_

 _I am so sorry, but I cannot be your Queen anymore the stress as become to much. I need to leave Olympus for a while so I can gather my bearings, I hereby as Queen of Olympus pass my throne onto my brother Zeus and his wife Hera. But, I want you all to know that I love and care for all of you and I will miss you, and I hope you miss me too. I hope to one day see you all again, but I do not know when that will be as of yet, so this is my goodbye, I have written a few separate letters, I suspect they have already arrived, I love you all and goodbye._

 _Sincerely yours, Queen Aurora.'_

Aurora leaned back against her chair, before neatly folding the parchment and laying it down on top of the desk along with her diadem. "Katria come." Aurora softly whistled and her trusted friend appeared on her arm, Aurora glanced around at her home with sadness in her eyes, before pulling her shoulders back and growing stony face.

"I will return one day." She whispered into the empty room and with that she disappeared from her Temple and from Olympus, in a flash of light.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: The Queen Returns**_

Perseus Jackson, stood in the middle of the crowded Throne Room on Olympus. He still couldn't believe that he was being trialled for betrayal for conversing with Gaea. They hadn't even given him a time to explain, or defend himself. They had just taken him to a makeshift holding cell on Olympus, Percy looked towards his left and felt his blood run cold when he saw Annabeth. Annabeth who he went to Tartarus for left him for Mark the Son of Zeus.

The same person who had supposedly seen him talking to Gaea, even Thalia and Jason wouldn't believe him. Wanting to believe their little brother, their family. Which hurt Percy because he thought he was part of their family to but he guessed he was wrong. So now Percy was standing before the Olympians, but this time it wasn't for praise on his heroism.

Percy, felt anger spark in him, he had saved their asses more times than he could count and this is how they repayed him. Percy stared at Zeus with cold eyes, the King of Gods seemed to want to believe his son more than anything. Percy squared his shoulders as Zeus prepared to speak.

"We have come here today, to prosecute Perseus Allen Jackson of the crime of consorting with Gaea." Zeus voice boomed out. "Perseus was said to have been telling Gaea our battle plans, for the upcoming battle. All that find him guilty raise your hand." Zeus continued, in his booming voice.

Percy looked at the gods and couldn't believe what he saw. Athena, Demeter, Hermes, Dionysus, Hephaestus, and Zeus raised there hands, while Hera, Ares, Hades, Artemis, Apollo, and Hestia kept there hands down, his father had refused to vote and was now glaring at the ones who had raised their hands.

It was a perfect tie, his father had the breaking vote and he knew that he wouldn't vote against him. Zeus seemed to know that to so he turned his eyes to Mark. "You have the final vote my son." He said quietly, Percy felt outrage bubble inside him. Percy knew what it was going to be, so he ignored it and stared at the ground in defeat. He could feel Zeus raising out of his, throne so Percy looked up.

The King of Gods looked down at Percy with something akin to sadness in his eyes. "Perseus Jackson has been found guilty, he will be sent to Tartarus for his crimes." Zeus announced raising his Master Bolt into the air ready to smite him down, then Zeus thrust down. The bolt of electricity shooting at Percy, and then it happened to this day Percy still didn't know how he was so lucky. The bolt had missed, him it struck the ground sending marble scattering in the air.

Then Percy remembered something it was a few nights ago, he was curled up in his cell when she appeared.

 _-Flashback to a few Nights Ago.-_

 _Percy was huddled up in the corner of his cell, shivering from the cold the night brought. He wasn't dressed in what he had arrived in, he used to have been wearing. Dark blue jeans with a orange Camp Half Blood t-shirt with scuffed up black Chucks. He was now wearing what a prisoner would wear, more specifically what a Dutch Jew would wear when they had been incarcerated in a Concentration Camp. They had also take Riptide away, saying criminals didn't deserve godly weapons._

 _His normally windswept raven black hair was now dirty and matted, his skin was paler than it had been. Partly because he had been in Tartarus and another because he had been in the cell for a few days. His eyes had lost all its shine of happiness, instead they looked like an empty abyss of pain and betrayal._

 _Percy looked across his small cell in despair, he still couldn't believe that his friends had abandoned him in favor of Mark, especially Annabeth and Thalia. Percy felt his coldness grow inside of him, everyone seemed to love Mark, but Mark did nothing he took credit for things he didn't do._

 _Mark, had light brown hair that fell to his shoulders and was unusually greasy. He had light blue eyes that had an odd gleam whenever they said Gaea, and his skin was pale. He was medium height but compared to Percy he was a midget._

 _Percy felt his anger grow he knew that Thalia and Jason loved family but to abandon one of you friends in their time of need, Percy never abandoned them. And, they also seemed to forget that his greatest fault was Loyalty. He cared for all the ones he loved and would gladly give his life to save any of theirs but he guessed they didn't feel the same._

 _Percy sighed, softly to himself, he felt a tear fall down his cheek. Percy thought he was completely alone so when a soft hand gently brushed the tear away he jumped. He looked up and saw one of the most beautiful woman he ever seen, with amazing eyes._

 _She smiled warmly at him, and said. "Don't be sad, young hero everything will work out in the end. And, you have now seen who your true friends are." The woman said in a kind voice with a smile that made her eyes light up._

 _Percy looked up at her, with confusion in his eyes. "How do I know I can trust you?" Percy said, suspicion in his voice._

 _But, the woman only smiled and got up to bringing him up with her. "When you are in great need, call my name and I will come and help you, alright Perseus." The woman said with a hardness in her eyes._

 _The woman turned around and seemed to be about to disappear, before Percy thought of a question. "Wait what's your name?" Percy asked. The woman turned slightly with a smile._

 _"My names Aurora." She said, and disappeared with a flash of light. Percy sat down on his cot and leaned against the wall and sighed. He knew his life had just gotten a lot more complicated._

 _-End Flashback-_

Percy realized what he must do, he looked up at Zeus and opened his mouth. "Aurora." He shouted at the top of his lungs. And, surprisingly the Olympians had went completely still, Zeus looked at him with shock in his eyes.

"How do you know that name?" Zeus demanded his eyes shining with pain. Athena seemed to be about to get up, but Aphrodite had grabbed her arm.

"Probably because of me brother." Came a soft female voice, and the woman stepped out of the shadows with coldness in her eyes. She walked towards Perseus with a kind smile on her face laughter sparkling in her eyes.

"Hello Perseus." The woman said with affection in her voice. Percy only smiled and he looked up at Zeus who was looking at the woman with pain and shock in his eyes, actually all the Olympians were.

"Percy do you know who that is?" Poseidon asked, looking at his son. Percy only shook his head in the negative. "Percy this is Aurora, the eldest child of Kronos and Rhea and the goddess of Earth, Animals, Light, Darkness and Time. She is my sister and she has been missing for over a hundred years." Percy looked at the woman in shock but she only smiled.

"I told you Perseus I would come to you when you needed help, but." Aurora turned to the Olympians with coldness in her eyes. "I can't believe any of you are the family I left behind." She said with acid in her normally happy voice. Which caused the Gods and Goddesses to wince, and all the Demigods to look shocked. "You would take the word of one boy, over a man who has saved Olympus time and time again, maybe I was wrong in giving you the throne Zeus." Aurora went on, the coldness growing in her voice.

Instead of Zeus getting angry like they all expected he instead wilted under her words. "Aurora I'm sorry, can you ever forgive us?" Zeus asked sounding hopeful.

"Maybe, but I am sickened by all of you, that you would take the side of boy. Remember what I told you Perseus, now you know who your true friends are." Aurora said glancing at Percy. Percy nodded the only ones who had stood by him were, Reyna, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Grover, and Piper. Percy turned to Aurora with shock ingrained in his eyes.

"Wait you gave Zeus the throne which means..." He trailed off not sure on how to go on.

"Yes Perseus I was the Queen of Olympus." Aurora said with a smile, her eyes twinkling once again but they turned hard again when she faced the Olympians. "Now, Perseus is cleared of all charges, he will not be slandered or abused in anyway." Aurora said with authority in her tone, immediately all the Olympians nodded there heads. "Oh and I also want Hades and Hestia thrones to be put back." Aurora added after a moments thought.

"Wait a minute so Percy gets off for betraying Olympus because this chick said so." Mark said stepping forward, his anger plainly visible. But, Aurora started to walk towards him with a smirk on her face. And, right before their eyes she started to turn into her more godly form. The light blinded them all making them cover their eyes even the Gods had trouble.

And, when the light disappeared all mouths dropped. Because now Aurora was in a flowing white dress that hugged her curves perfectly, her skin had a golden glow about it, and her eyes seemed to shine with a inner light. Her hair was like waves of finely melted gold and liquid sunlight. But what brought everyone's attention was her back, which had two beautiful white wings coming out of it. They seemed to reflect the light making them have a golden aura. She looked like a angel, and Percy knew she was probably more beautiful than Aphrodite.

"I wouldn't insult a Goddess, Son of Zeus." Aurora said with coldness laced into her tone. Her eyes seemed to be radiating power, and of course like any sane person Mark cowered. Mark glanced at his father as if trying to make him protect him. But, Zeus didn't move an inch looking at Mark with no emotion. So Mark realizing he wasn't going to get any help backed off.

Aurora seeing him back off smiled warmly, but it wasn't directed at him. Percy watched as the wings disappeared and the light vanished to be replaced by a soft glow. Percy stared at Aurora in wonder, he had never seen a goddess quite like her.

Aurora then turned and walked towards Perseus, and touched his arm softly looking at him with sadness in her eyes. Percy felt confusion wash over him, he looked around and saw everyone but him and Aurora were frozen. "Perseus we need to leave, I came her today because I need to train you for a war that is to come." Aurora said softness in her voice.

Percy couldn't believe it he had to leave but for how long. "For how long?" He asked voicing his thoughts.

"I don't know Perseus but it will be a few years at the least." Aurora said, with sadness in her tone. Percy looked at her shock ingrained on his face he didn't want to believe that he had to leave his home again. But, if there really was a war coming then Percy knew he had to leave to protect the ones he loved. He looked at Aurora and nodded his shoulders slumping slightly. Aurora put her hand his shoulder gently, and gave him a small smile which Percy returned half heartedly.

Percy then turned to look at all his friends and his father, and he felt a stab of sadness hit his heart. He knew he had to leave them but it didn't make it any less hard. Percy then looked at Aurora who smiled at him softly. Percy sighed softly to himself he would write them to tell them he was safe and fine to make the worry less telling them this is what he had to do. With that resolution in mind Percy turned to Aurora and nodded more firmly, which caused Aurora to take his arm gently. Percy glanced at his friends and family one more time before he and Aurora disappeared from Olympus with a flash of light. Not knowing when they would return.

* * *

 _ **A/N: The pairing for Percy is up for suggestions. There is also a Poll.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: Life on Ioria**_

"No Percy, that's not how you do it." Aurora's exasperated voice drifted through the courtyard. Percy glanced at her in confusion, he thought he had done it pretty well this time. He had been training for 3 months and he was already learning things he had no idea existed.

Percy looked up at the beautiful blue sky with the sun's shining down on him. Percy wiped the sweat off of his brow and put the Bokken down against the wall. Percy again glanced at Aurora who was now doing a very complicated looking Martial Arts maneuver. Percy walked across the courtyard towards the fountain that was situated in the middle. He sat down on the edge and splashed water onto his face and immediately felt the refreshment it brought.

Percy sighed softly to himself, over the past few months Percy had written to a select few people. Those being his Father, Apollo, Hestia, Reyna, Leo, and Piper. He had tried to send a message to Hazel and Frank but he hadn't gotten a response so he stopped. He had learned what was going on in Camp Half Blood.

Annabeth was still dating Mark, and was flaunting the relationship wherever she went. While Mark was now "ruling" the camp, he bragged about his powers and how he could slay a hydra easily, which was a bunch of shit. Percy was glad he wasn't there because then he would be trialled for an actual crime, murder. Percy again sighed, and looked at Aurora who was now practicing her archery. Which she was very good at, very good she could probably give Apollo and Artemis a run for their money.

Reyna had told him that when he came back, the Romans would welcome him with open arms. Which warmed his heart Reyna truly was a good friend. Percy turned slightly with a raised eyebrow when a rock was thrown at him, and saw Aurora standing with a hand on her waist while the other was under the head of a spear.

Percy knew Aurora was beautiful but the way she was standing, made her look like the essence of beauty itself. When another rock hit him, he glared slightly at Aurora who had the all to familiar smirk on her face. Percy sighed and stood up, and stretched his back slightly before walking towards Aurora. A soft breeze went by bringing with it the smell of bread from the bakery down the street from the Manor, that they were staying in.

The smell made Percy's stomach growl, from the lack of food it had. Percy had skipped breakfast to run around the town in which the Manor he lived in resided. And, now he was facing the consequences for his actions, Aurora had told him not to but he hadn't listened.

Percy ignored the knawing in his stomach as he stopped in front of her, Aurora had laughter in her eyes. "Your hungry aren't you?" She asked with amusement laced into her tone. Percy just looked at her in annoyance knowing what she would say next. "I told you so, Perseus but you never listen to me. Well come on we need to head to town anyway." Aurora said turning and walking towards the arched exit of the courtyard. Percy followed not having to be told twice, he walked with Aurora down the cobblestone road.

He looked around in amazement, even though he had been living in Ioria for three months the planet's beauty still astounded him. The sky was bluer than Earths while the grass had a lively quality about which made it shine under the two sun's rays. Percy glanced to his right which held a beautiful lake with the clearest water he had ever seen, if a boat was to ride atop it, it would look like the boat was flying.

Percy looked at the pine trees at the edge of the lake, with mountains rising behind them in the distance. The sounds of birds and nature filled the air which smelled of wild flowers and dew. There wasn't a cloud in sight, which made Percy sigh in contentment because he could be washed in the sun's warm embrace.

There were wild flowers spread everywhere in many different colors across the rolling fields. Then they reached town, which consisted of a blacksmith, bakery, leather shop, and a butcher. The houses were small brownstone and cabin houses. It had a medieval vibe around it but Percy liked it. The people were nice as well, Abe the Butcher taught him how to skin and cook certain meats. While Carl the Baker taught him how to make different pastries.

Julie the Blacksmith taught him how to make weapons, and how to carve. While Viktor the Tanner taught him how to make articles of clothing using leather. He learned things he knew he would have never learned on Earth. "Alright, you go get that stomach filled while I go get some new weapons." Aurora said glancing at him, which he nodded a affirmative, she gave him some money before walking off.

Percy walked towards the Bakery, with a smile on his face. He stepped into the warm shop, and walked towards one of the chairs that was situated by the hearth. Copper, Carl's old dog raised his head and wagged his tail slightly, which caused Percy to bend down slightly and pat his head. Then Carl stepped out from the back of the Bakery with a smile. "Ahhh, Perseus it's could to see you lad. How is Aurora doing?" Carl asked while sitting down across from him. Carl was portly man who was tan from his long hours by the flames. He had large hands but he could use his fingers nimbly because of his job. He had a black mustache and hair which fell just above his shoulder. He also had dark brown eyes that were always warm and kind. He was a good man with a big heart that cared for the ones that had earned his trust and love.

"Shes fine." Percy responded with an easy smile he had always enjoyed Carl's company.

"Good good, do you want the usual Perseus?" Carl asked with a raised eyebrow, Percy only nodded. He had always ordered the same thing two cinnamon scones, and a loaf of bread. Carl nodded and stood up and disappeared in the back room. Percy sat back slightly and laced his fingers together looking out the front window of the shop. He thought about his life here so far, it had been wonderful with no worries, and Aurora was amazing.

He knew all this would change in Gods know how long. But, for now he would enjoy his time on Ioria as best as he could. Carl appeared with his order wrapped in a thin paper, Carl handed it to him which in turn Percy handed him the amount of money due.

"Thanks Perseus, come again anytime." Carl said with a smile, Percy nodded and exited the store. He stepped into the much cooler air of the late afternoon. The breeze had picked up slightly, and was now stirring some of the trees that were near some of the houses. Percy glanced to his left when he heard footsteps approaching him, and saw that it was Aurora with two twin sabers in her hand and a bow and quiver across her back. Some of the townspeople watching her go with amusement in their eyes.

She stopped beside Percy and Percy smiled. "Lets go I'm starving and there is stew cooking at the Manor and I have some bread to go with it." Percy said, already heading towards the Manor anticipating the food to come. He heard a chuckle from behind him and light footsteps following him.

He had beamed when he had heard the laugh, he loved to make Aurora laugh. Percy glanced behind him, and saw Aurora was looking at the scenery with a peaceful look in her eyes. The setting sun's making her eyes glow with a inner light and her hair to have a soft glow. She must have felt his stare because she turned to him with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

But, Percy just smiled back and looked straight again with a smile. Yes, living here was defiantly amazing.

* * *

 _ **A/N: The Poll for Percy's pairing is still going on.**_

 _ **Currently Aurora is winning with Hestia in second and Reyna in last.**_

 _ **I hope you liked the Chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: The Return**_

It has been two years since he had left Earth, and Percy couldn't believe how much things had changed. He had kept in contact with his father and a few others, and he learned that Mark and Annabeth over time became worse. Mark started "ruling" Camp Half Blood, and no one wanted to stop him because his father was Zeus. While Annabeth became his faithful sidekick, always by his side, and cheering him on. Percy couldn't believe that she was the same girl that he had fallen in love with. But, that wasn't the only thing changing as time grew on, Percy started to feel himself falling in love with Aurora. How could he not she was absolutely amazing. But, he didn't say anything in fear that she wouldn't feel the same way.

Percy believed that you cannot ask for love because it is not a favor, it was a gift. But if you seek to be loved, if you seek to become the gift, you will succeed. So, be a pillar of light, a fountain of love, a source of comfort. Embrace others with your heart. Even if you cannot help, the mere act of loving lightens their burdens, for they find consolation in your concern. When you follow this path, the love you willingly give will be returned to you. You will become loved without seeking it. Percy loved Aurora with all his heart and tried to show her everyday, without giving it away.

He was currently in the Court Yard just thinking about the past two years. He was staring at nothing but everything at the same time. He didn't know when his feelings started to change he just knew that they did. He had tried to suppress them not wanting to love again and then be betrayed. But, over time he started to compare Aurora to Annabeth.

While Aurora was kind and joyful, Annabeth was somehow detached trying to think of the next possible solution. Aurora was helpful and didn't try to make him do things he wasn't ready for. While Annabeth only thought about the next best solution for the situation they were in. Percy realised that Annabeth wasn't a person who allowed someone to learn from their mistakes. Percy wasn't saying that Annabeth's attitude didn't save them a lot, but it also wasn't fun to be around. Aurora he felt like he could never leave her side, and still never get bored with her.

He knew she was technically his Aunt, but wasn't Annabeth technically his Cousin? Percy honestly didn't care how their relationship would be taken, as long as he could be with her he would be fine. All he wanted was to make her happy and see her smile. But, he knew he wasn't ready to confess his feelings to her yet. Percy sighed he didn't understand why his life had to be so complicated.

"What are you thinking about Percy?" The soft voice reached his ears, and made his heart skip a beat. He turned his head slightly and saw Aurora sitting cross legged on the ground. Her head was tilted slightly which caused the light to hit her, and make it shimmer.

"Just thinking about how much has changed," He replied with a small smile which she returned.

"Yes things certainly have changed. I have watched you grow into a compassionate man that loves others for who they are not for what they can give you, and I could never be more proud," Aurora said with a smile.

"Thank you Ari," Percy said. After two years together Aurora had quickly become his best friend. He didn't know when his nickname for her came to be. He just started calling her Ari and hadn't stopped. She hadn't seemed to mind either which helped him. Aurora simply smiled at him and Percy felt his heart warm, but as he stared deeper in to her eyes he saw something deeper within them. "There is another thing you wish to discuss with me. Isn't there?" Percy asked softly.

"Yes there is Perseus. I have decided that it is time that we return to Olympus and Earth. There is a problem that will need our guidance to solve," Aurora explained and Percy nodded absent mindedly.

"I understand. When are we leaving?" He asked.

"As soon as you get packed and ready to go," She replied and Percy once again nodded.

"I will be done within the hour," He said as he stood to his imposing height. Aurora soon followed suit and she smiled at him warmly.

"I will be waiting in the foyer until you are done," She said and turned towards the exit and left. Percy sighed softly to himself and ran a hand through his windswept hair. He had known for a while now that they would soon go back to Earth, but having it happen now. He couldn't shake off the shock and bewilderment. With another sigh Percy disappeared into the manor to pack for what was to come.

* * *

Once Percy was done he and Aurora left the manor. As they were walking towards an unknown location to Percy, he couldn't help but feel nervous. Aurora of course seeing it immediately tried to calm him.

"It's alright Perseus. Everything will be alright, I promise," She said with a brilliant smile, and Percy couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, I know that Ari, but that still doesn't mean that I won't feel nervous," Percy said with a small smile, but Aurora was looking at him with a quizzical gaze.

"Percy I won't let anything happen to you down there okay. You need to trust and believe me in that," Aurora said and Percy nodded his smile growing wider.

"Of course, I believe you Ari, and I promise with my heart and soul that I will try on everything to keep you safe," Percy said his voice not even quivering. His playful sea green eyes for once completely serious. His gaze never wavered from Aurora's which meant that he didn't miss the large smile crossed her features.

"I'm glad to hear that Percy," She said softly and Percy simple smiled once again, and they continued down the path in relative silence. He glanced at the surroundings of the path, and again couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of it. The grass shone with light and life. The green contrasted beautifully with the wildflowers that shot from it. The sky seemed to be connected with the beautiful pines and the distant mountains had an ominous look. As if they were the protectors of this beautiful land, but then he remembered a quote. A quote he had read from _A Fault In Our Stars._ A book he had only read as a dare from Aurora. The quote reminded him all to much of how at any moment you could die. _"There will come a time when all of us are dead. All of us. There will come a time when there are no human beings remaining to remember that anyone ever existed or that our species ever did anything. There will be no one left to remember Aristotle or Cleopatra, let alone you. Everything that we did and built and wrote and thought and discovered will be forgotten and all of this will have been for naught. Maybe that time is coming soon and maybe it is millions of years away, but even if we survive the collapse of our sun, we will not survive forever. There was time before organisms experienced consciousness, and there will be time after. And if the inevitability of human oblivion worries you, I encourage you to ignore it. God knows that's what everyone else does."_

The quote, no matter how much he wished it wouldn't, stayed with him. It haunted his every waking thought and every time he blinked he felt as if it would be his last. For the most part he tried to ignore it, but the thoughts still plagued him. With a sigh Percy tried to expel his morbid thoughts and continued walking beside Aurora. Aurora on her part stayed silent for most of the journey towards the unknown location, and Percy knew she was probably deep within her thoughts. So he decided to leave her be for the time being. Soon they reached a clearing in the forest, and Percy frowned slightly. Aurora seeing this smiled brilliantly at him.

"I didn't want anyone from town seeing the protal," Aurora explained and Percy nodded once again understanding. He watched in fascination as Aurora moved across the ground in grace and elegance. Her movements fluid as if the ground was made for her. He heard her chanting, but he had no idea what the language was. He didn't have much time to think about it because soon enough a blazing portal appeared in the middle of the clearing.

"You are amazing," Percy said astonishment in his voice.

"Thank you Perseus, but I have to warn you. Travel at this distance is risky and sometimes unreliable, but I believe we will be fine. What I don't know however is where in Olympus we will land," Aurora explained, and Percy nodded in understanding.

"I understand Ari, but I trust you enough for me to know that you wouldn't intentionally harm me," Percy said and once again Aurora awarded him with a dazzling smile.

"Come on Perseus, I trust you have already said your goodbyes," Aurora said.

"Yes, I have," Percy replied and Aurora nodded. She started walking towards the portal and Percy walked beside her. Once they were a couple inches from it Aurora turned to him with a grin.

"You ready for this Perseus?" She asked and Percy nodded. "Good because if you weren't this wouldn't be as much fun!" Aurora exclaimed and before Percy could ask what she meant he felt a hard shove on his back, and he was soon toppling into the portal.

"ARI!" Percy yelled before he disappeared into the portal, and all he heard was her beautiful laugh before he disappeared.

* * *

Before Percy could comprehend that he was in a time tunnel he felt his body slam onto cold marble. He groaned slightly at his luck, and turned over onto his back. He opened his eyes and met worried sky blue ones. With a start Percy shot up and was soon standing. With a sigh he relaxed when he realized it was only Apollo. Apollo seeing that he was alright grinned, and clapped his bicep before striding back over to his throne. Percy immediately had a sickening feeling when he saw the Throne, and he slowly turned around and saw the whole Olympian council staring at him with shock and amazement in their eyes. Percy swallowed thickly, his eyes widening comically, and he awkwardly raised his hand and waved, and he said the first phrase that came to his mind.

"What's Up?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey Guys and Gals! I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update this, and I'm also sorry that this chapter seems a little rushed. I was trying to get written as fast as I could, but I hope you like it anyways.**_

 _ **I'm sorry about all the misspelled/missing words.**_

 _ **\- ShakespearePoet101**_


End file.
